


What Happens in the Parrish Attic

by JamesJenkins9



Category: Jumanji (1995)
Genre: 90'S, Affection, Anal Sex, Angst and Feels, Attics, Attraction, Bonding, Brother-Sister Relationships, Childhood Trauma, Children, Comfort, Coming of Age, Consensual Underage Sex, Cute, Depression, Drama, F/M, Family, Fantasy, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Orphans, Porn With Plot, Prequel, Protective Siblings, Romance, Secret Relationship, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest, Taboo, Underage Kissing, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:01:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27693143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesJenkins9/pseuds/JamesJenkins9
Summary: The Shepherd siblings have recently moved into the abandoned Parrish home. Both still very shaken by their parents sudden deaths. One day while their aunt Nora is out of the house, Peter tries to comfort his big sister who still has trouble embracing their new life. What follows leads to a coupling neither expected but only strengthens their bond in an amazing but scandalous way.
Relationships: Judy Shepherd/Peter Shepherd
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "Jumanji" is one of my favorite films. Had a bit of a crush on the actor who played Peter as a kid. This is my first story based on the film and I hope you enjoy it. Am writing the siblings based on the characters ages in the film. Reviews are appreciated. May do an Alan/Sarah story in the future. If this type of tale is not your cup of tea, read no further. The book written by Chris van Allsburg and film version directed by Joe Johnston are not mine.

Unearthly and beautiful in its silence, the interior of the Parrish mansion had a certain personality all its own. Proud yet pained, sorrowful yet unreconciled. Its vacancy almost latching onto anyone who entered it. No more was it for Judy Shepherd who moved into the house with her younger brother Peter and Aunt Nora. The loss of their parents in a Canadian ski trip accident left scars deeply made into her heart, even the lies she told herself to keep the tragic truth at bay too sometimes were childish.

Brantford from what aunt Nora told her and Peter was once a town with much going for it until the disappearance of Sam Parrish's son, its economic fortune sank, as did most of the _life_ it had. The backstory behind their new home only added to Judy's own private frustrations. So much so, she sometimes spent time to herself- Peter being the only other person she's let her real self open up to. The Fall leaves strewn across the front lawn as the blue-eyed 12-year-old looked out of the kitchen window, cloying down into her own _Safe Space_ away from the rest of the world. Judy absentmindedly twirled one of her blonde pigtails in-between her fingers. Aunt Nora had stepped out eleven minutes ago to do some shopping. Thinking her niece and nephew were responsible enough to behave and not cause trouble. The orphans had free run to explore the mansion, yet the prospect of being nosy didn't appeal much to Judy. Looking out the window, her face void of any recognizable feelings, she didn't hear light footsteps enter the kitchen. Her brother Peter calmly came in so not to startle his sister. Gingerly approaching the counter Judy was standing over, the dark curly-haired inquisitive boy shared in Judy's empty hurt. Peering out of the window, Peter's greenish-brown eyes didn't see anything interesting other than the average passing car or random neighbor walking by. 

Worried about Judy, the 8-year-old broke the silence wanting to hear her supportive and lovely voice..

"Hey, what're you looking at?" Peter asked hoping Judy was up to talking.

"Nothing," Judy answered taking up a straight posture. "Just feel like doing nothing." Her tone deadpanned and kind of evasive.

"Why?" Peter asked, his face skeptical as his hands grabbed at the counter edges. This definitely wasn't like Judy and it began to make his heart become brittle.

"I don't know," Judy shrugged her shoulders, not even so much as giving Peter a glance. 

"What's wrong?" Peter asked, an idea sparking in his head. Their Dad would often use reverse psychology on him, a skill Peter wisely picked up and sometimes used to avoid and get out of trouble. He thought of trying it now, but Judy probably would see through it. The boy pursed his lips, ticked off on second thought.

"Do you ever think about running away? Leaving?" Judy asked finally looking at her brother only briefly.

The question almost sounded crazy to Peter while his heart shouted "YES!" he could only reply with "No. Why'd you wanna run away? Aunt Nora's okay." Peter tried to be smart about it even though he missed their old friends and life before their parents died.

"Yeah right and she's really a British heiress with a lotta money," Judy curtly said.

"Liar. You know they'll send you to a shrink if you keep that up. Things will get better. Mom and Dad wouldn't wanna see us so down..."

Judy looked at Peter for a second and tapped the front of one of her brown shoes on the floor, rolling her eyes. 

"I jus-I just hate it...she's always trying to make it look like everything's okay and it just-" Judy couldn't bring herself to say anymore lest the tears start to fall.

"Hey, remember what Mom and Dad would say? "Don't let what people say break you down." You're not really gonna run away, right?" Peter asked. 

The fear of losing his only sister sent a cold chill down his back. 

"No," Judy replied lowering her gaze at the wooden surface. She totally was in blue now.

"Hey Judy," Peter piped up to get her attention. "You can talk to me okay? No matter what, I'm hear for you. We can handle anything together. You're my sis and I love you, whatever you need, just tell me, okay?"

Judy looked at her brother wide-eyed and not taking a breath. While he was still just a kid, Peter was smart beyond his years, something Judy always liked about him. The fact he was more vocal now also caught her off guard. He'd been more than shy and distant since their parents died, Judy often barely remembered what her brother's voice sounded like. Hearing him talk more was the best blessing she had so far today. 

"Okay," Judy murmured as she reached out to Peter. The siblings coming together in a hug. 

"And you say I should talk more," Peter chided his sister.

"Beats trying to read your mind you little dork," Judy giggled, arms crossed as a brief silence came over the kitchen.

"How long is Aunt Nora gonna be gone?" Peter asked.

Shrugging her shoulders, Judy could only guess. 

Two more hours maybe."

"I'm gonna go look around this place some more, see if there's anything cool around here," Peter replied itching to not waste the day doing nothing.

"Okay..." Judy shook her head and grinned. _Boys_! she thought.

"Come on with me, we can do something really fun," Peter said with high encouragement. It was high time the two knew what laughter felt like again. 

Judy's face took on a disbelieving almost sarcastic smirk. "Go upstairs and lock myself away like a _normal_ girl," she joked.

"I'll be upstairs," Peter said before leaving the kitchen and bounding up the grand staircase to see what laid in the _closed off_ rooms. 

Judy kept looking out the window, wondering if she and Peter will ever be able to build a life here, if life can get any better after all they've been dealt with. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Judy's bond changes beyond their wildest dreams and understanding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter! This is where the action really begins. I do not condone or promote the deeds done here. Hope you're enjoying the story so far and do leave comments.

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

Climbing up the musty, narrow, dust-covered stairway leading towards the attic, Peter was surprised to find the light already on. Between the multitudes of cardboard boxes, antiques and tarp-draped furniture stored inside, he saw Judy's bare white legs in a **compromising** position, still wearing her pink socks. 

"Oh my God..." Peter whispered nearly to himself. He crept closer to make sure the lights weren't playing tricks on his brain.

What Peter saw almost made him yelp. Judy laid asleep on a white sheet, a pillow under her head, only her jean suspenders were removed and the girl's underwear too! Knowing he shouldn't be seeing his sister like this, Peter couldn't turn away and stepped forward. The scuffing of his shoes causing Judy to stir from her slumber.

"Mmm go away..." Judy protested holding an arm up over her eyes.

"Wake up," Peter said shaking her right shoulder.

"Stop!" the girl complained before pushing her upper body up, meeting Peter's eyes with a glare. "What do you want?" Judy asked, not pleased to have been roused from her nap.

"What're you doing up here?" Peter countered with another question while more curious to know why she was in a _dirty_ state. 

"Nothing, just leave me alone," Judy said while her eyes were closed and arms crossed. Her wish to be left alone never this intense. "Leave me alone," she pressed Peter again.

"You shouldn't be up here by yourself... you'll catch cold," Peter said. 

While he wanted to cover Judy with a blanket, he didn't dare risk being hit by her. "Hey..." he came an inch closer.

"Said I can do what I want, stop!" Judy _whined_ again, turning her face away from Peter. 

"You can't," Peter argued, his concern showing through his emboldened tone and reddening face. 

"I can... I can do whatever I want, just go away!" Judy stressed.

"You know aunt Nora will be mad with you, right?" Peter warned, he'd seen how sour the relationship between them was. While he didn't get in the middle, it made him feel horrible not being able to do anything about it.

"She doesn't give a shit, I don't care," Judy said with contempt, open eyes turned towards the window.

Judy's cursing did take Peter back but he wouldn't leave her feeling distraught. "Well I care, you've been up here like _forever_." 

"So? Fine! Look, I'm fine. Just leave me alone." Judy's obstinance wouldn't give way. 

"You can't stay up here forever, c'mon." Peter tried again to persuade his sister.

"Why?" Judy asked. The sniffles she made proof she felt more lonesome than her motions suggested. 

"Whaddya mean why, this is the attic. You can't stay..." Peter was at a loss for words.

"It's part of the house," Judy pointed out not really wanting to talk anymore.

"Listen, hey..." Peter knelt to Judy's right. 

"What?" Judy looked directly at her brother. 

"Talk to me, c'mon..." Peter didn't like to beg when it came to his sister but sometimes Judy could be kind of stubborn. "Hey, I'm not gonna leave until you talk to me. Okay?" Peter's tone relaxed yet uncertain how Judy would react. Come what may, he wasn't going to turn his back on her.

"I don't wanna talk about it. I just-" the storm of pained confusing thoughts and feelings forcing the girl to grow more isolated within them. "I just wanna go back to sleep."

"Hey, listen please... I'm your brother. I know you don't like aunt Nora too much, but you can talk to me. You can't stay up here in the attic, its weird. Okay? It's like there's junk everywhere. There are like rats up here..."

The very word made Judy sit up, her face unsettled as she looked around the room. "What? We don't have rats."

"I dunno look at this place, its an attic."

"Well whatever, its-"

"You can't just-" Peter found himself cut off.

"Better than downstairs," Judy finished still not comfortable on rubbing shoulders with their aunt anytime soon.

"Look I know you hate aunt Nora, okay? But you can't just hide... You know that right, c'mon." Peter pinched Judy's left arm in an effort to motivate her to leave with him. "This is so dumb, you should be way over doing stuff like this."

Judy gave a strained chuckle, eyes tracing round the attic ceiling, as she laid back down.

"C'mon, sit up, talk to me please," Peter nearly beseeched his sister. "I'm just gonna leave..." he said figuring the rouse would work.

"I'm just so bored, not like I'm gonna break anything. I don't wanna talk about it. I just-just wanna stay up here." Judy held her knees up to her chin, more sorrowful than Peter remembered, even at their parents funeral. Eyes downcast at her lap.

"Look, I know you're sad, but you can't...you can't just hide from stuff you're scared of, okay?" Peter wanted to move closer to Judy but held back.

"Why?" Judy asked. 

"Because, well... because I don't know, then nothing gets better, right?" 

"I guess," Judy sniffled willing the tears not to fall. She didn't want the pain to live again.

"I'm just... I'm just saying you're being weird," Peter remarked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not being weird. That's mean." Even sad, Judy couldn't stop being proud.

* * *

Kneeling in front of her, Peter gently stroked Judy's arms. "Just talk to me, okay?"

"It's just...it's just- _odd_ ," Judy said as though she were hiding a bad secret shut inside a box. "With everything happening... I just don't even wanna think about it," she shook her head to expel any _Bad Thoughts_ that would only push her over the edge. "That's why I came up here..." 

Peter pushed one of Judy's pigtails back and touched the top of her head. "Hey, you know Mom and Dad wanted us to be happy, right? Aunt Nora just doesn't know the first thing about kids... I'm your brother, I'm supposed to look out for you. You can't just do stuff like this. You're gonna freak people out." 

Judy pursed her lips and nodded her head. "I guess," she apparently admitted. "I just wanna know you're okay," Peter said while stroking Judy's golden hair and down the length of her right arm. 

A beat, both siblings holding their breath and each others gaze. Peter petting Judy's head, stirring up new feelings inside the girl, ones she never felt until now. Her brother's small lips quickly fell on Judy's before the girl realized it. The kiss lasted three seconds, only to follow with Judy returning it acutely. The Shepherd kids unable and unwilling to stop. Peter's hands cupping his sister's cheeks as they continued kissing a few more seconds, breaking it off, both mute save for a panting Judy.

"I'm sorry," Peter said, his eyes faltering out of a shameful realization. 

"Do you think I'm pretty?" Judy asked without a hint of fear.

"Yeah," Peter replied as Judy removed her jean suspenders and grey shirt. her white bra exposed. Quickly followed by her underwear.

Reaching her right arm out to Peter's, Judy brought him closer. Lips tasting one another again, driving Peter to cast off his red jacket and grey shirt in turn. They kissed again only to break away briefly. Both knowing they could get in trouble if their aunt caught them, yet neither cared for anything more than the trust and relief now bubbling up between them. 

"You sure?" Peter asked, his fingers curling the more he looked on Judy in her lovely continence. 

Judy simply nodded, reached behind her back and unhooked the bra, fully exposed to her brother. She gently stroked Peter's right leg. After another kiss, Peter knew it was his turn to totally go nude. Removing both jeans and underwear, his nearly 4" cock popping out before Judy's eyes. Leaning back as Peter moved forward and held Judy by the waist as they kissed. Though still young and not having been told about the _Birds & the Bees_, Peter had been thinking about girls lately quite a bit, including Judy. Licking his fingers, he lubed up the head of his cock, sliding it up and down Judy's vulva. Beyond their understanding it was just so marvelous!

"You sure?" Peter asked again.

Judy nodded, her willing consent undoubted. "Yeah..."

Peter rubbed the end of his thumb over Judy's left nipple. "Okay," he breathed feeling his boyhood harden as it rubbed against Judy's moistened _entrance_. Eyes shut, he slid inside her. 

Their breaths labored as Peter began growing comfortable in exploring Judy's tender bowels. 

"Feel good?" Peter asked grinning more than Judy remembered.

"Yeah..." Judy uttered as Peter touched the left side of her face. She shouldn't be enjoying this, yet nothing else felt so cool to compare.

"Hhh-hhh!" Peter huffed as he began to push deeper inside of Judy. The same skyrocketing wave brought the girl more pleasure. Mouths gaping and eyes lidded at the hits the boy's cock took at Judy's rosebud.

"You're so pretty..." Peter managed to say through clenched teeth much to Judy's happiness. 

Peter's lips moved along Judy's neck and lips, bucking faster inside her with all the vigor he could summon.

"Does it feel nice?" Peter asked looking at his sister, trusting she wouldn't hate or manipulate him over this.

"Yeah... I've been thinking about this for such a long time," Judy confessed. Of all the boys she'd been around, she didn't have any stronger a bond than with Peter, one which had just turned in a flash to something both scary, odd, beautiful and jaw-dropping.

* * *

Peter kissed Judy again, pumping his still growing blade into her. This was more fun than riding his bike and playing sports! Pushing up until his body was straight, Peter grabbed Judy's right leg and continued to push his cocklet into Judy's womanhood. Confusing and scary it kind of was, he loved the warmth his sister's anal tunnel provided and didn't want to end their game on a disappointing foot. Grabbing both Judy's legs, Peter kept thumping inside her until he smooched her lips mid thrust. 

"Come 'ere," Peter's tongue mingled with Judy's until he pulled out of her and jerked his reddened but still small prick.

Taking position on her hands and knees, butt facing her brother, Judy didn't wait long for Peter to sink his cock back in her eager pussy. Supporting himself laying his left hand on Judy's waist, the pressure causing the girl to grasp onto the pillow as Peter hammered inside her more. Pausing for a moment, he pulled Judy's head up as she turned to face Peter, receiving another kiss. Every palp Judy got only invigorated her newly recognized entrance to maturity. 

Peter kept going as long as his body willed him, the pressure of a near popping balloon swelling in his chest. 

"Ahhh....oh God...." he managed, a feeling he couldn't find words for started to creep across his nerves. 

"Oh my! Turn around...." Peter meekly said, he wanted Judy to see his face and her his as they saw this through to the end.

Reentering his sister, Peter kept eye contact with Judy. The _forbidden_ beauty of her urging him not to pull out yet. 

"Oh God that feels good," Peter quipped at which Judy smiled in response.

Peter's face beat red and sweaty as he pounded with all he had left in Judy, his words brief and inaudible. 

"Ah, I think I'm gonna.... pop..." the boy muttered unable to put this split-second thrill in any other word.

"Do it Pete-please," Judy breathed. 

"Okay," Peter said sliding out of Judy and stroking his member in front of his sister's face, her lips partly opened and lingering near the mushroom-shaped head.

Peter jacked his prick until an internal bomb dropped inside his brain and heart. He gasped and looked down to see if anything shot out of his cocklet. There was nothing, but Judy kissed and licked it regardless.

 _Is this how a water gun feels_? Peter thought knowing it sounded sort of dumb but the feeling was just like that. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following Peter and Judy's little "game" will fear of getting in trouble drive a wedge between them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of this story, hope you've enjoyed it as much as I have in writing it. Let me know if you want more Peter/Judy stories by me. Thanks for reading and do leave reviews.

**Later that Night...**

Peter came into the bedroom he shared with Judy after brushing his teeth. Both kids in their PJs ready to call it a night. 

The girl tucked in, nose buried in a book until her gaze turned towards her brother, who tapped on one of the door posts.

"What is it?" Judy asked more curious about Peter's silence since their attic encounter.

"Can I talk to you?" Peter walked closer to Judy's bed and sat at the end by her feet.

"Sure, about what?" Judy's concern now heightened.

"You didn't tell aunt Nora about what we were up to, did you?" Peter whispered as if the walls, dark hallways and nighttime air was listening in on them.

"What? No, I don't think she even-"

Peter took one of her hands in his and squeezed it.

"Don't lie, please don't lie..." the boy pleaded knowing what it would mean for them.

"Hey, no I didn't but its not like she's a detective watching all our moves." Judy stressed knowing she had cleaned up as good as possible so not to pique their aunt's suspicions.

"You sure she won't find out?" Peter asked clutching Judy's hand tighter. 

"No..." Judy answered confused why her little brother was acting so guilty. 

"She's really going to think something's wrong if you keep pretending we didn't do _it_." 

"Oh and you're not pretending too?" Judy countered crossing her arms. The book she'd been reading face-down in her lap. "What're you doing? I don't-" whatever Judy sought to say faltered as she didn't want unnecessary ears to get wind of their conversation. "So?" 

"She can't know, nobody can know about what we did," Peter's voice more brave and direct than Judy had heard before. 

"She'll find out..." Judy nearly rolled her eyes hoping Peter would calm down.

"Mom and Dad wouldn't want us to be split up," Peter practically scolded her. "What if aunt Nora did find out?"

"She's not gonna find out," Judy replied still keeping that self confident air of hers high. 

It all changed when Peter crawled overtop Judy's lap, holding her arms down and looking his sister squarely in the eyes. 

"How? How? Hey stop...How?" Judy attempted to reassure her brother until the touch of his butt above her navel silenced her.

"Let's hope she doesn't," Peter said with a puckish note to his voice. 

"No..." Judy was cut short again. 

"We should forget about that _stuff_. That _stuff_ didn't happen, okay?" Peter held both her wrists tightly. 

"Okay, just stop...ow!" Judy protested wondering why Peter was behaving like this. 

"Please Judy, I don't wanna lose you..." Peter's grip slightly loosened but not too much. 

"Yeah..." Judy's head turned back and forth just wanting the talk to end. 

"It's not funny," Peter said as he stroked one of Judy's open palms with his fingertips.

"We're not gonna-" Judy couldn't interject. "Please don't tell anybody else," Peter repeated. 

"No, I'm not gonna tell anybody else," Judy promised. "Stop Peter...get off you're creeping me out!" Judy almost shouted.

"Don't tell anybody else, unless you wanna have fun again..." Peter teased his sister.

'Fine," Judy conceded relieved Peter finally let go. While her face didn't say anything more, the heat stirring under the blankets was proof Judy was thinking of future _games_ to play with her brother. 

"Good," Peter leaned in and pecked Judy on her left cheek before going back to his own bed. "Goodnight," he whispered to her before turning the bedside lamp off. 

Neither likely to forget the afternoon they both broke the rules and crossed the threshold, more closer than they've felt stepping into the Parrish home for the first time. As Judy turned on her left, blanket raised up to her shoulders, sleep didn't come to her quickly. She couldn't help but wonder if Peter would get into the bed with her, or if she'd find herself in his. In giving herself to her own brother, the girl still held onto the fact they loved each other...only it would be different from here on out.


End file.
